psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Obstetricians
Obstetricians are physicians who specialize in obstetrics. They have an important role in helping women through childbirth and have to deal with such difficult psychological issues as telling people that their baby has died or that they cannot have children. Psychological training of obstetricians Attitudes of obstetricians See also * Gynecologists * Surgeons References Books *Lammert, C. (2002). The obstetrics patient. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Woods, J. R., Jr. (1987). Medical training in obstetrics: Are we meeting patient expectations? Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Woods, J. R., Jr. (1987). Obstetrician as outpatient counselor. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. Papers *Aaronson, L. S. (1987). Nurse-midwives and obstetricians: Alternative models of care and client "fit": Research in Nursing & Health Vol 10(4) Aug 1987, 217-226. *Baker, L. C., & Chan, J. (2007). Laws requiring health plans to provide direct access to obstetricians and gynecologists, and use of cancer screening by women: Health Services Research Vol 42(3, part 1) Jun 2007, 990-1007. *Bernhardt, B. A., Haunstetter, C. M., Roter, D., & Geller, G. (2005). How do Obstetric Providers Discuss Referrals for Prenatal Genetic Counseling? : Journal of Genetic Counseling Vol 14(2) Apr 2005, 109-117. *Boekelheide, P. D. (1978). Psychiatric training for the primary care obstetrician-gynecologist resident: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(9) Sep 1978, 1087-1088. *Brems, C., Fisher, D. G., & Queen, P. J. (1998). Physicians' assessment of drug use and other HIV risk behavior: Reports by female drug users: Drugs & Society Vol 13(1-2) 1998, 145-159. *Brien, M., Haverfield, N., & Shanteau, J. (1983). How Lamaze-prepared parents select obstetricians: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 6(3) Sep 1983, 143-150. *Chamberlain, D. B. (1999). Babies are not what we thought: Call for a new paradigm: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 14(1-2) Fal-Win 1999, 127-144. *Chamberlain, D. B. (1999). Wanted at birth: Clean hands and a clean heart: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 14(1-2) Fal-Win 1999, 119-125. *Chandler, P. J., Chandler, C., & Dabbs, M. L. (2000). Provider gender preference in obstetrics and gynecology: A military population: Military Medicine Vol 165(12) Dec 2000, 938-940. *Chapin, J., & Root, W. (2004). Improving obstetrician-gynecologist implementation of smoking cessation guidelines for pregnant women: An interim report of the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 6(Suppl2) Apr 2004, S253-S257. *Cherniak, D., & Fisher, J. (2008). Explaining obstetric interventionism: Technical skills, common conceptualisations, or collective countertransference? : Women's Studies International Forum Vol 31(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 270-277. *Coleman, V. H., Carter, M. M., Morgan, M. A., & Schulkin, J. (2008). Obstetrician-gynecologists' screening patterns for anxiety during pregnancy: Depression and Anxiety Vol 25(2) 2008, 114-123. *Coverdale, J., Bayer, T., Chiang, E., Moore, C., & et al. (1996). Medical students' attitudes on specialist physicians' social and sexual contact with patients: Academic Psychiatry Vol 20(1) Spr 1996, 35-42. *Danishevski, K., McKee, M., Sassi, F., & Maltcev, V. (2008). The decision to perform caesarean section in Russia: International Journal for Quality in Health Care Vol 20(2) Apr 2008, 88-94. *de Oliveira Castro Lemgruber, L. M., da Rocha Lagoa Quinet de Andrade, P., & Lemgruber, I. (1980). The doctor-patient relationship in gynecology and obstetrics: Alter-Jornal de Estudos Psicodinamicos Vol 10(1-3) Jan-Dec 1980, 31-38. *Eybalin, M.-F., & Bisseret, A. (1982). Subjective rating of 74 expressions of certainty: Le Travail Humain Vol 45(2) 1982, 211-222. *Finsen, V., Storeheier, A. H., & Aasland, O. G. (2008). Cesarean section: Norwegian women do as obstetricians do--Not as obstetricians say: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 35(2) Jun 2008, 117-120. *Gale, J., Fothergill-Bourbonnais, F., & Chamberlain, M. (2001). Measuring nursing support during childbirth: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 264-271. *Garcia, J., & et al. (1985). Views of women and their medical and midwifery attendants about instrumental delivery using vacuum extraction and forceps: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 4(1) Mar 1985, 1-9. *Giles, M. L., Garland, S. M., Lewin, S. R., & Hellard, M. E. (2007). What are the barriers to offering HIV testing in an antenatal setting? A national study of obstetricians: AIDS Vol 21(12) Jul 2007, 1601-1606. *Goer, H. (2006). Patient Choice Cesarean and Informed Consent: Comment: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 33(1) Mar 2006, 87-88. *Gooi, A., Oei, J., & Lui, K. (2003). Attitudes of Level II obstetricians towards the care of the extremely premature infant: A national survey: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 39(6) Aug 2003, 451-455. *Graham, I. D., Logan, J., Davies, B., & Nimrod, C. (2004). Changing the Use of Electronic Fetal Monitoring and Labor Support: A Case Study of Barriers and Facilitators: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 31(4) Dec 2004, 293-301. *Haley, N., Maheux, B., Rivard, M., & Gervais, A. (2002). Unsafe sex, substance abuse, and domestic violence: How do recently trained obstetricians-gynecologists fare at lifestyle risk assessment and counseling on STD prevention? : Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 34(6) Jun 2002, 632-637. *Hickson, G. B., Clayton, E. W., Entman, S. S., Miller, C. S., & et al. (1994). Obstetricians' prior malpractice experience and patients' satisfaction with care: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 272(20) Nov 1994, 1583-1587. *Hill, L. D., Gray, J. J., Carter, M. M., & Schulkin, J. (2005). Obstetrician-gynecologists' decision making about the diagnosis of major depressive disorder and premenstrual dysphoric disorder: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 26(1) Mar 2005, 41-51. *Holroyd, S., Bailey, V., James, V., Pitman, A., & Whynes, D. K. (2002). Professional attitudes to Changing Childbirth in Nottingham, UK: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(2) Feb 2002, 177-186. *Howell-White, S. (1997). Choosing a birth attendant: The influence of a woman's childbirth definition: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(6) Sep 1997, 925-936. *Jordan, T. R., Dake, J. A., & Price, J. H. (2006). Best Practices for Smoking Cessation in Pregnancy: Do Obstetrician/Gynecologists Use Them in Practice? : Journal of Women's Health Vol 15(4) May 2006, 400-411. *Jungblom, R. M. H. (2003). Lay midwives and obstetricians: Alternative models of care and postpartum psychological adjustment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kaplan, B., Yogev, Y., Sulkas, J., Geva, A., Nahum, R., & Fisher, M. (2002). Attitude towards health and hormone replacement therapy among female obstetrician-gynecologists in Israel: Maturitas Vol 43(2) Oct 2002, 113-116. *Kaplan, C. (2009). Review of Born in the USA: How a broken maternity system must be fixed to put women and children first: Nursing Ethics Vol 16(1) Jan 2009, 138-139. *Kirkley-Best, E., Kellner, K. R., & Ladue, T. (1984). Attitudes toward stillbirth and death threat level in a sample of obstetricians: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 15(4) 1984-1985, 317-327. *Kitzinger, S. (2004). Sheila Kitzinger's Letter from Europe: What's Happening to Midwives in Europe? : Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 31(1) Mar 2004, 68-70. *Kitzinger, S. (2007). Sheila Kitzinger's letter from Europe: The making of an obstetrician: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 34(1) Mar 2007, 91-93. *Kitzinger, S. (2008). Letter from Europe: Home birth, midwives, and doulas: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 35(3) Sep 2008, 250-252. *Klein, M. C. (2005). Obstetrician's Fear of Childbirth: How Did It Happen? : Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 32(3) Sep 2005, 207-209. *Lavender, T., Kingdon, C., Hart, A., Gyte, G., Gabbay, M., & Neilson, J. P. (2005). Could a randomised trial answer the controversy relating to elective caesarean section? National survey of consultant obstetricians and heads of midwifery: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7515) Sep 2005, 490-491. *Liabsuetrakul, T., Chongsuvivatwong, V., Lumbiganon, P., & Lindmark, G. (2003). Obstetricians' attitudes, subjective norms, perceived controls, and intentions on antibiotic prophylaxis in caesarean section: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(9) Nov 2003, 1665-1674. *Lomas, J., Anderson, G. M., Domnick-Pierre, K., Vayda, E., & et al. (1989). Do practice guidelines guide practice? The effect of a consensus statement on the practice of physicians: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 321(19) Nov 1989, 1306-1311. *Marteau, T. M., Plenicar, M., & Kidd, J. (1993). Obstetricians presenting amniocentesis to pregnant women: Practice observed: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 11(1) Jan-Mar 1993, 3-10. *Matthias, M. S. (2009). Problematic integration in pregnancy and childbirth: Contrasting approaches to uncertainty and desire in obstetric and midwifery care: Health Communication Vol 24(1) Jan 2009, 60-70. *Mavis, B., Vasilenko, P., Schnuth, R., Marshall, J., & Jeffs, M. C. (2006). Medical Students' Involvement in Outpatient Clinical Encounters: A Survey of Patients and Their Obstetricians-Gynecologists: Academic Medicine Vol 81(3) Mar 2006, 290-296. *Monari, F., Di Mario, S., Facchinetti, F., & Basevi, V. (2008). Obstetricians' and midwives' attitudes toward cesarean section: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 35(2) Jun 2008, 129-135. *Morgan, M. A., Dana, J., Loewenstein, G., Zinberg, S., & Schulkin, J. (2006). Interactions of doctors with the pharmaceutical industry: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 32(10) Oct 2006, 559-563. *Morgan, M. A., & Schulkin, J. (2006). Obstetrician-gynecologists and self-identified depression: Personal and clinical: Depression and Anxiety Vol 23(2) 2006, 83-89. *Nathanson, C. A., & Becker, M. H. (1981). Professional norms, personal attitudes, and medical practice: The case of abortion: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 22(3) Sep 1981, 198-211. *Naylor, E. W. (1975). Genetic screening and genetic counseling: Knowledge, attitudes, and practices in two groups of family planning professionals: Social Biology Vol 22(4) Win 1975, 304-314. *Nicholson, M. (2008). The almost dead woman: Families, Systems, & Health Vol 26(1) Mar 2008, 111-112. *Oakley, A. (1985). Doctors, maternity patients and social scientists: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 12(3) Fal 1985, 161-166. *Oropesa, R. S., Landale, N. S., & Kenkre, T. S. (2002). Structure, process, and satisfaction with obstetricians: An analysis of mainland Puerto Ricans: Medical Care Research and Review Vol 59(4) Dec 2002, 412-439. *Piper, I., Shvarts, S., & Lurie, S. (2008). Women's preferences for their gynecologist or obstetrician: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 72(1) Jul 2008, 109-114. *Russell, M., Kang, G. E., & Uhteg, L. (1983). Evaluation of an educational program on the fetal alcohol syndrome for health professionals: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 29(1) Fal 1983, 48-61. *Samuels, T.-A., Minkoff, H., Feldman, J., Awonuga, A., & Wilson, T. E. (2007). Obstetricians, health attorneys, and court-ordered cesarean sections: Women's Health Issues Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 107-114. *Schuman, A. N., & Marteau, T. M. (1993). Obstetricians' and midwives' contrasting perceptions of pregnancy: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 11(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 115-118. *Seelig, M. D., Gelberg, L., Tavrow, P., Lee, M., & Rubenstein, L. V. (2006). Determinants of Physician Unwillingness to Offer Medical Abortion Using Mifepristone: Women's Health Issues Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 14-21. *Sheiman, D. L. (1979). Survey of attitudes toward the practice of rooming-in: Psychological Reports Vol 44(2) Apr 1979, 670. *Stovall, D. W., Loveless, M. B., Walden, N. A., Karjane, N., & Cohen, S. A. (2007). Primary and Preventive Healthcare in Obstetrics and Gynecology: A Study of Practice Patterns in the Mid-Atlantic Region: Journal of Women's Health Vol 16(1) Jan 2007, 134-138. *Thorp, J. M., & Hiller-Sturmhofel, S. (1994). The obstetrician/gynecologist: Alcohol Health & Research World Vol 18(2) 1994, 117-120. *Tower, L. E. (2006). Barriers in screening women for domestic violence: A survey of social workers, family practitioners, and obstetrician-gynecologist: Journal of Family Violence Vol 21(4) May 2006, 245-257. *Wax, J. R., Cartin, A., Pinette, M. G., & Blackstone, J. (2005). Patient Choice Cesarean--The Maine Experience: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 32(3) Sep 2005, 203-206. *Wax, J. R., & Pinette, M. G. (2006). Patient Choice Cesarean and Informed Consent: Reply: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 33(1) Mar 2006, 88. *Weisman, C. S., & Teitelbaum, M. A. (1987). The work-family role system and physician productivity: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 28(3) Sep 1987, 247-257. *Wertz, D. C. (1983). What birth has done for doctors: A historical view: Women & Health Vol 8(1) Spr 1983, 7-24. *Wilkins-Haug, L., Erickson, K., Hill, L., Power, M., Holzman, G. B., & Schulkin, J. (2000). Obstetrician-gynecologists' opinions and attitudes on the role of genetics in women's health: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 9(8) Oct 2000, 873-879. *Zambrana, R. E., Mogel, W., & Scrimshaw, S. C. (1987). Gender and level of training differences in obstetricians' attitudes towards patients in childbirth: Women & Health Vol 12(1) 1987, 5-24. *Zetka, J. R., Jr. (2008). The making of the "women's physician" in American obstetrics and gynecology: Re-forging an occupational identity and a division of labor: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 49(3) Sep 2008, 335-351. *Zetka, J. R., Jr. (2008). Radical logics and their carriers in medicine: The case of psychopathology and American obstetricians and gynecologists: Social Problems Vol 55(1) Feb 2008, 95-116. Dissertations *Cooper, E. (1993). The effect of gender and education on obstetric practitioners' attitudes toward psychosocial aspects of patient care and patient self-determination: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Giron, G. P. (1996). Infertility and referral for psychological treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gray, A. (1993). Health communication during fetal development: An examination of obstetrician-gynecologists' and patients' relational developmental growth stages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lawson, K. L. (2000). Socially accepted. Socially expected? Normative attitudes governing prenatal diagnostic testing use. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lober, R. (1983). The relationship of patient-practitioner verbal interaction to patient satisfaction modified by patient psychological differentiation and time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saporito, K. A. (1999). Physicians' abortion attitudes and intentions regarding future practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schorr, A. J. (2000). Just what the doctor ordered: The effects of nonverbal immediacy on the satisfaction of obstetric and midwifery patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seiden, S. J. (2005). Knowledge, attitudes, and intervention for pregnant women with eating disorders: A survey of obstetrician-gynecologists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smook, R. G. (2001). Birthing options: Women's experiences with obstetrical and midwifery models of care. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Teitelbaum, M. A. (1987). The effect of family roles and responsibilities on the work patterns of young male and female obstetrician-gynecologists: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Physicians